


《楔子》

by Romei__Abang



Series: 《這是海，這是天空》 [1]
Category: Original Work, 原創 - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romei__Abang/pseuds/Romei__Abang
Relationships: 凡爾諾斯（艾諾斯）・格瓦特, 奈伊
Series: 《這是海，這是天空》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623019
Kudos: 1





	《楔子》

「這是海，這是天空。」

「都是藍色的，要怎麼分？」

「嗯...天空上有太陽、月亮和星星。」

鉑金髮色的孩子看起來三歲左右，似乎正試著將圖畫紙上的“海”和“天空”分辨出來。

「我記得這個。」白皙粉嫩的手指向了圖紙，紙上隱約看得出來兩個大人牽著一個小朋友，天上有著太陽和月亮，但是金髮小孩只是遠遠指著圖紙，並沒有特定指著圖紙上的任何一樣物件。

「你會想念他們嗎？」

一旁看起來也不過五歲上下的小孩突然問出一個文不對題的問題，也不知道指得是圖紙上的什麼東西，銀白色的髮絲猖狂的捲著，在腦後綁成了一個雜亂的小馬尾。

「...有點。」

看著金髮小孩一臉泫然欲泣的樣子銀髮小孩小心翼翼的抱緊了對方。

「我一定帶你去看的，好嗎？你等我，不管你在哪我一定會去你的。」

金髮孩子後知後覺的抱上對方。

「一定？」

「嗯！」

「你一定要來喔！我等你。」


End file.
